


The Taste of Citrus and Smoke

by SolarSystem



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: And a wee bit of angst, Fluff, M/M, Only cute shit here, a bit of Speedfreak Kim too, and then more fluff, but kinda, i mean not really - Freeform, like a teensy little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarSystem/pseuds/SolarSystem
Summary: You- Despite the frigid winds clawing through your skin and down to your bones, a sudden warmth envelops you, rising to your cheeks and flowing throughout your body. His smile fills you with a sense of fondness and aching love that rivals what you felt for her. You’re seized by an urge to take Kim’s Trigat Sunshine Mini and immortalize the moment before you.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois & Kim Kitsuragi, Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 102





	The Taste of Citrus and Smoke

**Deserted Street-** It’s half past 11, and the streets of Jamrock are empty, save for some late night party goers and adventurous spirits. The dark night sky twinkles with faint stars and city smog, accompanied by glowing neon signs from stores still open at this hour. The citizens of the city have all taken refuge in their homes, shielded from the harsh winds and snow. You and Kim have recently closed a case and decided to end the day with dinner at a nearby Mesque restaurant. The two of you walk in companionable silence, white puffs of breath rising in the crisp air and fading away to the skies, mingling with frozen bits of water.

**Electrochemistry-** Psst. Hey. *HEY.* Look at Kim.

**You-** Huh?

**Kim Kitsuragi-** The lieutenant stands vigilant with his gloved hands clasped behind his back in the frigid, unforgiving weather of Jamrock. His silhouette is framed by an unending shower of snow, that seemed well on its way to a blizzard. 

**Composure [Godly: Success]-** A subtle shiver runs through his body, a flimsy, wet bomber jacket covering his arms riddled with goosebumps. He shifts slightly in a vain attempt to retain some of his heat before it is stolen from the cruel wind.

**Empathy [Medium: Success] (+1 He’s shivering)-** He’s cold.

**Drama-** Give him your coat, sire- like a young maiden in love offering her handkerchief to a dashing knight!

**Reaction Speed [Legendary: Success]-** Wait, in lov-

**Volition-** Speaking of which, you still haven’t returned the handkerchief that the lieutenant gave you on the first night in Martinaise. Something inside of you refuses to part from it, praying that Kim never asks for it back. And for some reason, he hasn’t.

**Warm Coat-** You shrug the coat off your shoulders, a small collected pile of snow flutters to the ground as a strong gust of wind leaves you breathless. Ignoring the sensation of ice biting your skin and your red fingers growing increasingly numb, you drape the coat over Kim’s shoulders before he can react to your sudden movements.

**Kim Kitsuragi-** He blinks at the unexpected warmth, the coat heated from when you were wearing it.

**Composure [Easy: Success]-** The tense lines of his shoulders relaxes as he wraps the coat closer to himself.

**Reaction Speed [Heroic: Failure]-** Did he just smile? The shift in his expression was so quick that you missed it, like blinking as a shooting star soars across the sky.

**Kim Kitsuragi-** “Thank you, detective.” He turns to you and allows a small smile to rest on his face. You see it perfectly this time. 

**You-** Despite the frigid winds clawing through your skin and down to your bones, a sudden warmth envelops you, rising to your cheeks and flowing throughout your body. His smile fills you with a sense of fondness and aching love that rivals what you felt for  _ her _ . You’re seized by an urge to take Kim’s Trigat Sunshine Mini and immortalize the moment before you.

**Empathy [Easy: Success]-** He’s not thanking you and smiling just for the coat. It’s more than that- it’s for being kind to everyone you have wronged, to him, to yourself.

**Perception-** For noticing when he needs help.

**Interfacing-** For reaching out and extending a hand.

**Inland Empire-** For not succumbing to the impulses in your head.

**Volition-** For never giving up.

**Endurance-** For going on, even when it seemed hopeless.

**Pain Threshold-** For fighting through the pain that plagues you in every waking moment.

**Esprit de Corps-** For being a good cop.

**Empathy-** For being a good friend.

**Electrochemistry-** But, maybe, you can be something more…? 

**Inland Empire-** Take the leap, Harry. You won’t drown this time, he’ll be there to catch you.

**You-** You take a step closer to Kim, fueled by a small fire swirling within your chest. Kim looks at you. 

**Composure [Medium: Success]-** He’s not surprised by the closing distance between the two of you. He’s expecting it-

**Electrochemistry-** He *wants* it.

**Empathy-** So give it to him.

**You-** You bring your hand to Kim’s face, cupping it around his cheeks. It’s warmer than your icy fingers; your numbed neurons flares to life and a burning sensation floods your skin. He stares at you passively, waiting for your next move.

**Perception (Sight) [Easy: Success]-** There’s something in his eyes, an inviting fondness, the smile still on his face.

**You-** It feels like time is slowing down as you move closer and closer to Kim. You’re centimeters away before you come to a sudden halt. What’s stopping you?

**Volition [Godly: Failure]-** A scent of apricots curls around you like a distant, potent memory. You’re afraid you’ll mess up again. Like you did with Dora, with Jean, with Judit, with everyone you fucked over at the precinct, with everyone you fucked over in Martinaise, and everyone you’ve drowned in a sea of alcohol, drugs, and pity.

**Kim Kitsuragi-** Sensing your trepidation, the lieutenant places a gloved hand on the lower curve of your back. His touch is light and reassuring, grounding you back to reality. The two of you, together in an empty street during a cold winter night in Jamrock. Kim raises an eyebrow, his eyes gleaming in the dark.

**Authority [Trivial: Success]-** As if to say, “You can’t break me that easily. I’m not fragile.”

**You-** Kim pulls your body closer, flush against his- a surprising display of strength coming from his small physique. Your back is slightly bent, he towers over you. A corner of his mouth turns upward to a self satisfactory smile.

**Perception (Smell)-** A clean scent of oranges and aftershave, it’s captivating.

**Kim Kitsuragi-** Kim brings his hand to your chin, lifting it slightly so your eyes can meet his. His head is tilted, a silent question of whether this is crossing the line or not.

**Electrochemistry-** FUCK NO, KEEP GOING.

**You-** You can’t help but notice how bold he’s acting. Not that you mind, of course.

**Inland Empire-** You are face to face with a man who listens to SpeedfreaksFM and has its frequency memorized. Besides, the two of you have been dancing around your feelings in an intricate tango; the tension is as taut as a tightrope about to snap. Tonight is the final trigger.

**You-** Fuck it.

**Electrochemistry [Trivial: Success]-** You grip the back of Kim’s neck and pull him down for a kiss. He follows with no hesitation. 

**Kim Kitsuragi-** He tastes like Astra cigarettes and oranges, it’s enticing and addicting- far more addicting than any substance you’ve gotten your grubby hands on. Heat bursts from your chest and thrums underneath your skin. Forget Dolores Dei- this will be your devotion. 

Kim hums against your mouth, you feel his hand on your back tugging you closer, the hand at your chin finds its way at the nape of your neck. He slots in with you perfectly- a puzzle you could never solve until now.

**Kim Kitsuragi-** He lets go off you, a part of you wails at the sudden loss of contact. His hands remain lax where they were before, the soft smile still on his face sends you waves of fondness. 

**You-** You rub his cheek softly, and press a small kiss on the side of his face, feeling Kim’s smile widen. The wind howls around the two of you as the snow pellets down hard on the pavements. But somehow, you feel warmer than before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop posting this at 1 am so no one will see whoop whoop
> 
> If you do read this, hope you liked it!! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated and you earn one life debt from me o7


End file.
